


See You Tomorrow

by PsychedOut (orphan_account)



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 04:33:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20221867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/PsychedOut





	See You Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShamanicShaymin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShamanicShaymin/gifts).

Mami stared up above her, the rain pounding down and drenching her skin. It was an unbelievable torrent, one unlike anything that she had encountered before. And with its eye approaching, the famous witch Walpurgisnacht, she knew that her end would soon be near. She knew that she'd tried her best, but on some level, that meant little. What mattered to her was all the people that were still in danger- everyone in the nearby storm shelters, waiting for salvation against a threat they couldn't even begin to understand. And she'd failed every single one of them. The word "failure" rang again and again in her head, its voice loud and booming and neverending. 

The battle had absolutely been fierce- Mami had fired blast after blast at the beast, but barely even succeeded at slow its inextricable march forward. The constant debris being flung at her caused her to have to dodge constantly, making getting blows in edgewise was incredibly difficult. She initially tried to take advantage of high ground, and partially succeeded on that front, but the witch's destructive power was simply too vast, and she soon ended up having that slight (ever so slight) advantage stripped from her. She fired her magic upward, desperately trying to find some way to land an actual blow on the Witch. But all her efforts had been for naught. She took a slight amount of satisfaction in being able to take down a good deal of the Witch's' familiars with her concussive blasts, but more seemed to merely emerge, an outright flood of abominations that simply refused to cease. So even that felt like an incredibly hollow victory. 

But, as she gazed at the person next to her, she realized that there was at least some satisfaction to be had in all this. Beside her, Madoka Kaname was still standing. The girl was panting rapidly, her fingers white against the wood of her bow and arrow. She has clearly been worn down by the battle; the litany of enemies taking their toll, with the Witch herself getting in potshots whenever she could. Mami knew that the girl had a very slim chance of beating Walpurgisnacht alone; she doubted that any Magical Girl truly did. 

And wasn't the first lesson that she had taught her pupil was to never give up?

Mami stumbled to her feet, her legs shaking with the exertion. It took effort. So, so much effort. But the elder magical girl found her footing and gazed at the witch glowering malevolently down at them. A couple more guns materialized, as Mami re-entered the fray.

Mami knew that things were likely doomed to failure; that there was basically no point in any of this. That everyone was going to die anyway, so why even bother trying?

But then she thought about what Madoka would say if she knew Mami was thinking those things. Kind, innocent Madoka, who always cared about defending others, even when it was hard. Madoka, who always tried her best and strived to make it so that others would too. Madoka, who saw every opportunity to help others as worth it. 

Perhaps for everything that Mami taught Madoka about battle, Madoka had managed to pass on some knowledge to her as well. Had reignited a spirit that had nearly gone cold after years of struggle. And so, Mami fought.

* * *

In the end, it still proved itself fruitless. The fact was that Walpurgisnacht was simply too strong; the two tried their best, but their efforts were akin to attempting to ram their heads through a brick wall. There was simply nothing to be done. 

The two lay on the ground, covered with rubble. Both knew without looking at their soul gems that they were basically pitch black. Mami wasn't sure exactly what to say in this situation- it was truly over. Encouragement would just come across as weak and trite at this point. It was probably best to make sure her final words were ones worth remembering. 

With that in mind, she turned to Madoka and said the words that immediately came to mind. 

"Thank you." 

Madoka merely blinked in confusion, clearly not sure what it is she was supposed to be being thanked for. 

"There were a lot of times I thought I was going to have to give up." Mami elaborates. "There were plenty of times when I just felt like... giving up. That that would be easier. It was only through your assurances that I even got this far."

Madoka smiled back, it was a radiant, glowing smile. "Oh, stop. I just did what anyone else would have done in that situation."

Tears began to run down Mami's cheeks, because she knew that wasn't true, but knew that she'd never be able to convince Madoka of it. So she didn't bother. 

"No, really. You saved me from myself, and I can never thank you enough." Mami's voice was rough, and hoarse, but she knew that if she didn't say these things now, that she never would. That if she didn't verbalize how much she loved the girl next to, if not in so many words, that Madoka would die not knowing how special she was to her. And that was something Mami wouldn't be able to stand. 

"No, Madoka. I need you to know, that you are my hero. I don't know what I'd have done if you weren't there." The tears that flowed after thos words were pure and raw and real, and Madoka simply gazed at her, at a loss for words. 

"I love you too." Was all that Madoka was able to get out in response. But it was enough, because Mami knew that it came from the heart; that she truly, definitely, absolutely... meant it. And that meant more than Mami could ever describe. 

Mami wanted to say more. Wanted to say that Madoka was the most precious person to her since Kyouko, that she singlehandedly brought light back into Mami's life, that she was everything Mami had always wished that she could be and more. But then she saw a collapsing building head right toward her body, right toward her soul gem and-

There was nothingness. 


End file.
